Cherub : Intruder Alert
by Jr.ReaperKills
Summary: err..my first story about Cherub.. main character wasn't James or any old Cherub character..I using Reaper as the main character name because i'm bum out of name


CHERUB Intruder Alert

CHERUB Intruder Alert

James was sent to a recruitment mission at Newcastle for being a dumbass during summer holiday. He found a 9 years old who has more brain than the rest of the others. After they drugged the kid, they were waiting in the dark for the pickup .

When the pickup arrive, they put the kid comfortably on the bed inside the van, closed the door and James had a small chat with the driver. A huge mistake!! They didn't saw the shadow of someone sneaking into the van and off they go with him in it.

The kid, Reaper Kidd, hide under the bed when they stopped. The 9 year old was carry out of the van by the driver and into a large building. Reaper get out from under the bed when he was sure its safe. He walked into the building. No one noticed him because most of them wore normal clothes that day.

"Hei kid, never saw you here before. You must be the new kid James recruited. I'm Kyle, what's your name?"

"Jason Ritcher(the 9 year old name)…What do you want from me?"

"hmm. James told me you are a nice kid. Apparently you're not that Nice."

"Whatever. Can you leave me alone?" Kyle shrug and walked off even though he was confuse with the kid behavior.

Reaper walked around and bump into Meryl Spencer.

" Who are you kid? Never saw you around."

"I-I'm Jason Ritcher."

"Really?"

Reaper nodded.

" If you're Jason Ritcher, who was the kid I'm with a moment ago?"

"Busted!" Reaper said and turned around trying to run away. Meryl caught him by his clothes but he slipped out of it and ran away.

" Intruder!! Catch him!!"

All the agents looked up from what they were doing and run after the kid. Bruce caught him and locked his arms. Reaper stomped on Bruce leg, and freed himself. He tried to run out but was busted by Kyle who pinned him to the ground.

" Jason Ritcher huh? WHO ARE YOU!!" Kyle said.

"Your mum! Let me go!!"

Kyle twist his arm a little and Reaper cried out , " Stop it! I'll tell you!!"

"Let him go Kyle. He won't be able to run away ." Meryl said, cutting through the crowd.

Reaper was brought to Mac who was obviously mad.

" Who are you? How did you get in here?"

Reaper kept mum.

"You know what we did with unwelcome visitors?" Mac asked with a threatening tone, "We don't just kill them. We cut off their fingers and toes one by one and smear salts on it. It will be very nasty I can assure you that."

Reaper looked around uncomfortably. Mac nodded towards Kyle. Kyle got the message and took out his Swiss army knife. He grabbed Reaper's finger.

"I'll tell you, you sick bastard!! Let me go!!"

Mac sat down on his chair and said,"Good !! It makes things easier for everyone. Now , should we begin with who are you, I mean who you really are and what are you doing here? Should I remind you not to lie? You know I'm not someone to be toy with . If I found out you are lying I would-"

"Ok! I got it!!" Reaper said. He hesitated for a moment, " O-well. I have nothing to lose anyway. I'm Reaper Kidd. I was following that James dude when I saw him drugged Jason. Jason is a nice kid. I'm afraid something might happen to him so I sneaked into the van when no once notice."

"So, I reckon you were the one that mess up our security cameras?"

"Yeah.. Its pretty easy. I thought about interrupting the camera but it was much more fun destroying it."

"How old are you? 8?"

"I'm 12!"

"Ya right! And I'm 85." Kyle said and got a killing look from Mac before he shut up.

" Fine!I'm 11 but in 3 more months I'll be 12.What are this place anyway?"

" Its something you should not know. We'll be sending you back straight away."

" NO! I'm not going back to that dump!! I'd rather die! Those idiotic kids nicked off my mum's necklace and I got punished for getting them back." Reaper said, jumping up.

"What did you do,really?" Kyle asked.

"Maybe I did break one of their arms or two.. If you insist of sending me back, you have better prepare to be reveal to everyone in the orphanage. Don't forget I know the way here."

Mac walked around before speaking, "You're a bright kid. You could stay if you passed the exams.. You are now in Cherub Campus and I'm Doctor Terence McAfferty, the chairman of Cherub. People called me Mac but I'm Doctor McAfferty or Doc when I'm unhappy, such as today."

Mac explained everything to Reaper before taking him for the exams. Reaper passed everything expertly, like he was trained before. However, he hesitated when it comes to sparring. He was nervous when he arrived at the dojo and when Mac told him to spar with Kyle. Reaper won't move a bit.

"What's wrong ?" Mac asked.

"Nothing.. Can we skip this?" Reaper answered in a low volume.

"No.. Its essential. Either you spar or you fail."

Reaper thought for a while, "I rather fail this than making mistake."

Mac nodded.

Reaper won't do the chicken killing exam either.

"Its different! Killing something isn't in the Kidd's blood, they shouldn't be."

Mac looked past the face Reaper make and knew there was something in his mind. When they got back to the office,

"You passed the exams."

"What? But I didn't spar or kill the chicken like you asked me to."

"There's obviously something in your mind. I failed you in the sparring exam but you passed for the chickens'. You stand firm on your choice of not killing and you didn't let me bully you into it. Overall, you did good and I'm happy to offer you a place at Cherub. You'll be driven back to your orphanage with Jason and I expect you to be back in 2 days"

Back at Newcastle, James was upset after he got a scolding from Mac for being careless and stomp into Reaper's room.

"You make me a total dick in front of Mac!"

"So?" Reaper continued packing his stuff.  
"I'm gonna make you pay when we gets back."

"Would like to see you try."

Reaper sat in Meryl Spencer's room in a Cherub uniform.

" Nice to see you again, Mr. Kidd. Its glad knowing your REAL name."

"Sorry."

"Good. This would be the last time I hope. The next time you lie to me, you'll be running laps till you faint."

Reaper giggle.

"Whats so funny?"

"Nothing."

"I would like you to know that Cherub knows everything about your life before the orphanage."

"Everything?"

"Everything. Including who's your parents , especially your father Richard Kidd. He was once a Cherub member."

"No way!! That old man wasn't cool enough."

" You would be surprise by his history at Cherub. However, we will talk about him next time. What's your name?"

"Reaper Kidd. Thought you knew?"

"No.. I mean your new name."

" O.. The one that Doc told me.. Can I use my old name?"

" Not until you're dead."

"Then, could I be Reaper Kidd Kim Ross?"

"Kim Ross.. That's your mum's name.."

Reaper nodded.

"Ok kid. Reaper Kidd Kim Ross you'll be."

"Thanks."

"James will should you to your room. Basic training starts in 1 weeks. Or you could go for the next batch"

"I'm good enough now. There's no need to wait for that long.

James took Reaper to his room. All the way there, there's not even one word spoken between them. After that , James leaves Reaper alone and went to find his friends.

"Hei , James. How's that little conversation with Mac?" Amy asked.

"Not a happy one. He was really mad at my carelessness but in the same time, I think he like that kid. Spencer's said that the kid father was a Cherub agents too."

" hmm. We should checked him out later." Kyle said.

"I hate his guts. That kid is so cocky."

"More cocky than you? I couldn't believe it." Lauren laughed.

"Har Har!! Really.. He's boldly said he's gonna take basic training after one week."

"Wow, I love to see him getting trash by Large."Kyle said, "Guess what? He fail that sparring exam. He totally refused to fight."

"Let's get him tomorrow. He need some lessons."

"Leave the boy alone. He's still a kid." Lauren said.

"He's same age as you."

"But its different. I took training while he didn't."

"That's why its fun."

"Fine. Do whatever you want but we're out of it."

"Chickens!!" Kyle made fun of Lauren and Bethany.

During dinner time, Reaper sat alone by the window and ate his dinner.

"Hi.Reaper. I'm Lauren." Lauren said.

"Hi." Reaper said without even looking up.

"er.. Nice talking to you. See ya later."

"You're right. He's a real cocky boy."

"So you're in?" James asked.

"No! But I would love to see you guys knock some lessons into him."

The next day, Reaper had a medical checkup and some normal procedure.

"Wow, you been running for 1 kilometers and your breathing remains the same level. Do you play sports?" doctor asked.

"Not since my father passed away."

The doctor gave him the injections he needed.

Meryl Spencer made him run fifteen laps of a 400 field track.

"Fifteen?" Reaper asked with surprise.

"Ya. Too much? Too bad then."

"I was hoping for more but fifteen's ok."

When Reaper went for his laps, Meryl had a disbelieving look on her face. Especially when Reaper finish within half an hour.

"Wow, that was fast."

"Really? I was only jogging" Reaper said with a grin.

" Is that why you giggled when I warned you?"

Reaper shrugged.

In Mac's office,

"How's Reaper performance?" Mac asked.

"Extraordinary. He's really fit. I guess Rich trained him up real good."Meryl replied,taking a sip from her mug of coffee.

"Rich. I missed that guy. Reaper looks a lot like him."

"Except for his attitude. Reaper doesn't like hanging out and he acted cocky around the others. I won't be surprise if there's a fight between him and some other kids."

During karate lessons,

Bruce said, "You couldn't train with us. We're all black belt while you are nono."

"I couldn't train with the red shirts. I'll kill them." Reaper said.

"Come on. Any of them could kill you in a flick." James said.

"No. I won't train with them." Reaper said while poking at James chest.

"Hei, why don't we let little Reaper fight with us if he wants it?" Kyle said. They had been planning it.

"Ya let's." James grinned.

"No. I won't fight with you. I don't want to kill anyone. Just let me train with you guys not ON you guys." Reaper said.

Meryl came in before they started and demanded an explaination. Bruce explained everything and Meryl laughed before she said, "Why don't You try fighting with them Reaper? To keep them from disturbing you ever again. You impressed me on the track but I would love to see what you could do here."

"Ya let's ." Kyle said.

"No more people annoying me?"

"Ya. If you win.." Meryl said.

"Ok."

"Good. James, you fight."

"No."

"Why? You scare?"James said and starts making chicken sound and flapping his arms.

"I want all of you fight me. It would be quicker."

"Sounds cocky. But ok. Bruce, Kyle , James, fight him."

"What? He would die!" Bruce said.

"Just do it."

They all get ready in positions. In a few minutes, Bruce, Kyle and James were on the floor holding their dislocated arms. Reaper helped to fixed their dislocated arms.

"Impressive. Where did you learn that?" Lauren asked. She been watching all along with Amy and Bethany. Reaper didn't answered them and walked out as the bell rings.

"Learn your lessons guys?" Meryl said to the boys.

"Where the hell did that boy learn all that?!" James groaned, holding his side where Reaper had 'chopped' him.

" I think Amy did some job right, Amy?" Meryl looked at a guilty Amy, "Fancy hacking into our system. Think we have no idea huh?"

"Sorry." Amy apologizes.

"I had some fun today so I'll let you go this once."Meryl said before she went out of the dojo.

"Whee..Lucky.."

"Amy, tell us all about that little bastard." Kyle said.

"From what I found out, Reaper's dad was an agent of Cherub few decades ago and unbeatable karate champion. Reaper's dad was a legend. He's the youngest ever to gain a navy and black. Guess how old is it?"

"10?" James shrugged. Amy shook her head and pointed eight.

"That's impossible." Bruce claimed, "You must be 10 and passed basic training before being allow to go on mission."

"Its true. Richard Kidd got past all security and board the plane to Mexico where they were having a mission and saved Mac's butt. Even though he was later on punished for his behaviour, Mac thinked Richard deserved a navy and gave him his first mission the day after he finished his basic training. One month later, Richard came back with a black shirt. I reckon Richard had been giving Cherub kind of training to his son."

"That explain everything. Including why the boy's were all cocky." Lauren said.

Reaper passed his basic training easily. When everyone's celebrating for their friends , he sat alone in his room, staring on the wall.

Amy visited him with a cake. Reaper let her in on account of the cake. When they were eating, Amy asked him,

" Why didn't you go celebrate with your friends?"

"I have no friends."

"O.. Its your own fault. Why won't you make friend with anyone?"

" I-I don't know." Reaper said and stared at his cake.

"Do you think the others were all losers?"

"No.. I just..I don't know how.."

"What do you mean you don't know how?"

"I was home school till both my parents passed away. So I never really play with anyone except Jimmy."

"Who's Jimmy?"

"One of my dad's dojo instructor."

" hmm..Its easy. Follow me."

Amy pulled Reaper to James room where everyone else were there.

"Hi Amy. What're you doing with that guy?" Bruce asked.

Reaper wanted to turn around and walked away but Amy hold his hand tight.

"Reaper wants to make friends with you all."

"Unlikely.." James said and got a slap behind the head from Kerry before shutting his mouth up.

"Reaper, just say sorry for what you done and ask them if they want to be your friend." Amy whispered to him.

Reaper gulped and after a few seconds..

"Look- If you don't want we won't force you. Its not like we want to be your friends anyway." James said and got a look from Amy.

"I..I'm sorry for causing trouble to all of you. I just doesn't know how to talk to kids my ages."

That's all it does. Few minutes later, they were all like best friends.

"You're pretty cool when you whack the boys butt" Lauren said.

"Thank you."

"Hei , we let him off easily."Kyle defended himself.

"Ya right. With dislocated arms and bruised ribs? I don't think so" Bethany said.

"Reaper, whats with your crazy no rest needed power?" James asked.

"Its something I was born with I guess. I'm one of those rare freaks who were born with unlimited energy and high metabolism."

"Cool.." All of them said in unison..

_That's the end of the story caused I'm all tired and sweaty.._

_**Thank you for reading this..**_


End file.
